


Commander's Game

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Garters and Stockings, M/M, Power Imbalance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: Jesse McCree has noticed the way Reyes watches him. Blackwatch has done wonders for his skinny body, helping it develop and fill out.  Now, Jesse wants to just get his commanding officer to fill him.Hell, at this point, a little attention from all his commanding officers would be appreciated.





	Commander's Game

Jesse's chest rumbled as the calloused hand moved up his spine. The heel of the hand pressing deliciously hard and pinning him to the desk under him before moving up his neck and digging itself into his thick brown hair.

"Do you think wearing this getup is enough to get me to fuck you?" Reyes hissed darkly, pressing himself against Jesse and pinning his thighs to the glass desk.

Jesse cried out, his arms outstretched in front of him as his back arched into the hand, trying to keep Reyes from pulling too hard, and instead he exposing more of his bare chest to the open door of his office. 

Jesse's hand clamped over his traitorous mouth as his eyes watered. He felt Reyes' other hand move deliberately along his bare sides, tickling his sun-kissed golden skin, a stark contrast to his other hand. It was almost as if Gabe wanted someone to catch him fucking his protegee.

God, that was what he wanted...

Jesse groaned and pressed himself back against the hard line of Reyes' cock, still trapped inside his black dress pants. Here he was, fresh out of Deadlock and already a slut on the commander's cock, naked and exposed for the world to see. Jesse's cock drooled more.

Jesse liked the feeling of the soft wool against his bare ass. It was a contrast to the bite of the elastic wrapped around his ever-thickening waist. He loved the way Reyes would stare at his ass and thighs whenever he wore the regulation training uniform. The shorts, while at the beginning of his training were loose and slipped down over his slim hips, had suddenly gotten much tighter, riding up further along his developing legs. Now, they clung to his muscular thighs. The elastic middle bit angerly into his skin. Too cutting. Too small.

Reyes seemed to have noticed as well, making quick comments about how he had finally put some meat on his bones. It was also no secret that Reyes himself liked a thicker, muscular man. And being what it was, Jesse could not think of a single reason to disappoint his commanding officer. 

Jesse purchased the stockings and garters on a whim. It wasn't as if he were going to stay in them for long. The size was a guess as well, and like his training uniform, they fit just a little too snug for comfort.

No panties. Panties would have just given a barrier to what Jesse wanted; Reyes' eyes on nothing but his thick, muscular calves and the slight (very slight) dimpling around his hips. No longer were his boney hips visible. Now, Jesse McCree had the beef of a well-fed and well-trained man.

The red stilettos had been a chance find in a thrift store. One look from Reyes as he stepped into the office to find the cowboy sans hat and gear, bent over his desk with the delicious pair of pumps that made his ass look even thicker made him realize that it was a worthy purchase.

He yelped as another sharp tug to his hair brought him back. "Answer me, whelp," Reyes snarled, His hot, humid breath tickled along the back of his neck and Jesse groaned. He had not heard the question. Reyes was not one for repeating himself. 

"Yes, sir," He took a chance. Jesse's voice quivered as did his body.

He heard the zipper pull and the unmistakable jangle of a belt. Obviously, he had answered correctly as he felt the wet, head of Reyes nudge against his puckering hole. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

There was a teasing tint to his words as Reyes pressed the bulbous head of his cock against his hole, pressing in just enough to let Jesse feel the stretch without giving him any satisfaction. Reyes hand moved down, over his thigh, over the black, sheer stocking and lifted Jesse's leg onto the desk.

Jesse bit into his hand to keep from mewling like a kitten in heat as Gabe naturally pushed in just a little further. His hand rested on Jesse's thigh, keeping him in place as he continued to move. Slowly. 

"Think about it," Reyes purred, his voice thick with desire as he drove into Jesse's willing body little by little. "Amari just walking by now, seeing me plow her favorite little project."

Jesse howled behind his hand, his ass clenching at the thought of his mentor seeing him in such a state. 

"Better yet," Teeth scraped against his shoulder as Reyes snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside Jesse's delicious body. "Do you think Morrison would join us? He is one sick motherfucker when it gets down to it." Reye's hand, the one not buried in Jesse's hair, snaked itself up and over his mouth. Jesse's hand dropped away as two fingers probed deep inside the wet heat, pressing down on his tongue. He could feel the drool slowly escaping as he moaned around the digits, suckling on them as best he could.

Jesse felt exposed. Like he was put on display for the entire base to see. And at the moment, he could not have cared less. Behind him, Reyes held firm, not moving an inch as he bottomed out inside Jesse's plump ass. Instead, he contented himself with watching Jesse squirm.

He was unbalanced on the single red stiletto and pinned to the desk. The front of his thighs aching from the bite of the glass top cutting into his skin. 

Every angle felt awkward and wrong like he could not gain leverage or purchase to push himself back onto Gabe. Instead, Jesse whimpered and whined. He drooled as the fingers in his mouth pushed his tongue down further, forcing his mouth to stay open wider.

It felt lewd. Used and sore and…

He needed more of it.

The thought of Morrison standing on the other side of the desk and feeding him his cock while Reyes fucked him from behind. Both men would stretch him across the uncomfortable piece of furniture as they took their pleasure from him.

And Amari...watching.

Her skillful hands would roam over his overheated body. His three commanders, the three people in his life that he trusted more than anything. The three people he wanted more than anything… 

Jesse moaned, his pink tongue darted up and around the digits in his mouth and licking at the large fingers.

Reyes chuckled, relaxing his hold on McCree's hair as he gripped both sides of his hips and began to rock his hips slowly. His lips moved along Jesse's shoulders and neck, peppering his skin. "You would get off on that, wouldn't you McCree? Getting stuffed from all sides?"

Jesse's head flopped forward in a nod. He pushed against the ground with the ball of his foot, lifting his hips higher and driving Gabe deeper into him. His eyes stayed firmly on.

**Author's Note:**

> Spite written after hearing even more fandom wank about McReyes. Fuck off. Let them go to pound-town for all I care. Jesse McCree is a dirty little slut at heart, as is everyone in Overwatch because I said so. Go ahead and think McCree is whatever age you pictured he joined Blackwatch as. Enjoy the fact that Reyes takes advantage of his young protege and is a dirty old man. Jack Morrison is a freak as well. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
